The Secret of the Clans
by IslaTheFairyOfIce
Summary: The Three thought that after the battle with the Dark Forest they won once and for all. But soon they will discover a shocking secret that not many cats knew- and a new enemy even greater that the Dark Forest. With the help of two new cats, will they defeat this enemy? Or will everything be lost forever? Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! My first story that is not a parody or a review. It's called The Secret of the Clans. Yu'll see why in the later chapters.**

The moon glowed bright in the sky. Four cats were standing in a dark, shadowy place.

-Ow!- a voice hissed.

- Be quiet, Water! We don't want the whole world to know were here- another voice hushed the first one. A sliver tabby she-cat glared at the brown tabby tom. –Not all of us are used to have stones stuck in our paws all the time, Earth!- she growled.

-Would both of you be quiet? This was supposed to be a secret meeting and if you don't shut up everything will be lost!- another cat said, looking both furious and frightend.

-Fire's right. We can't let anyone to find out about this, or else She wins! And if She wins, we will all be gone. Living cat, dead cat, our Clans their Clans- speaking of which, wher are they? They should be here by now- a white tom said.

In almost the same moment four shapes appeared. – Greetings, Water, Fire, Earth, Air- a black she-cat said. –We meet once again.-

The white tom dipped his head. –Greetings, Shadow. We haven't seen each other for a very long time.-

-You know that our paths and paths of our Clans are diffrent. The lake Clans were never supposed to find out about the element Clans. Just like the element Clans were never supposed to find out about lake Clans. – Shadow replied.

-But times have changed. We have to work together to defeat our greatest enemy- an enemy even more horrible and brutal than the Dark Forest.- a ginger tom meowed. His eyes darkned. –The Three have to meet the cats who saved your Clans.-

Water nodded.-Yes, Nightflower and Harestorm. I thought the Ancients choose wrong. I see now thast I am the only one who is wrong.

-But, sister, are you sure they and the Three can work together? Do Nightflower and Harestorm- a tom know as River gulped–know ... know about _Her_?-

Water shook her head. –No. Do you think we would worry our Clans for no reason?- she hissed. –Until She became so powerful as she is now, there was no need to worry.-

-But what if they are not enough to save us all? – Thunder asked. –Even with all of the StarClan and the Three we barley managed to defeat Tigerstar. How are we going to defeat her?-

-Even with Nightflower and Harestorm and StarClan, Shadowdawn was almost immpossible to defeat- Air agreed.

-This will be the greatest battle we've ever faced.- Wind meowed. –If we plan on defeating, we can do only one thing.-

-And that is?- Air asked.

Wind gulped.- We have to let the Three and those two total control over the situation.-

-What?!- Air hissed. –Have you gone mad, sister?! I know we can trust all of them, but they know nothing about Her! They won't know what to do!-

-I didn't say we shouldn't guide them. But the fact that they don't know Her is might be their advantage. . Wind explained calmly.

- I agree with Wind.- a voice said from behing. It was Water. For a few moments everyone stared at her. Fire was the first to speak.

-So you think Wind is right? That we should trust them?- she asked.

Water nodded. –Yes. She will suspect that we will be planning something. She wouldn't believe we would let five cats with not much experience to deal with the situation, no matter how powerful they are.-

-So, its decided, then? We will give them total control over the situation?- Thunder asked.

They all nodded.

-But under one condition.- Shadow said. Everyone looked at her. –They must swear that they will never speak of the only cat She ever cared about. They must swear that they won't ask us any questions about that cat. Otherwise... everything will be lost.-

**The prolouge! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is kinda a bonus chapter, with allegiances and an ''introduction'' to the Elemental Clans. Hope you like it!**

WaterClan

Leader: Minnowstar -dark gray tom with intense blue eyes

Deputy: Dappleclaw -small tortoiseshell she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Medicine cat: Snowheart -white she-cat with icy-blue eyes

(apprentice, Heatherpaw)

Warriors: Swiftwing- black-and-white tom with amber eyes

Icedawn- pure white she-cat with blue-green eyes

(apprentice, Dewpaw)

Mistystorm-blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Harestorm- brown tabby tom with white underbelly and paws and green eyes

Nightflower- black she-cat with white underbelly, paws and muzzle with big, bright, clear, icy-blue eyes

Skycloud- pale gray tom

(apprentice, Ravenpaw)

Fishtail- silver tabby tom

Cinderstream- dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

Badgerflight- black tom with white paws and muzzle and pale green eyes

Sweetnose- cream-colored she-cat with big amber eyes

(apprentice, Brightpaw)

Queens: Bluewing- blue-gray she cat with blue eyes, mother of Badgerflight's kits: Stripedkit (silver tabby she-cat), Morningkit (pale ginger she-cat) and Sunkit (pale ginger tom)

Cloverpetal- pale silver she-cat with green eyes, mother of Swiftwing's kits: Stormkit (gray tom) and Blackkit (black tom with white chest)

Appretinces: Heatherpaw- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

Dewpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Ravenpaw- black tom with blue eyes and white paws

Brightpaw-ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Elders: Rosedawn- ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Greeneyes- gray tom with green eyes

FireClan

Leader: Shimmerstar- light brown tabby she-cat with wide,clear, bright amber eyes

Deputy: Heatherleaf- cream-colored she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Leafbreeze- long-furred ginger she-cat with green eyes

Warriors: Birdwing- white she-cat with dark ginger patches

(apprentice, Willowpaw)

Mistpelt- gray tom

Crowwing- black battle scarred tom with blue eyes

Stemfur- gray long-furred tom

(apprentice, Dustpaw)

Dawnshine- bright ginger tabby she-cat

(apprentice, Stormpaw)

Blackspots- big white tom with black spots on his fur

Daisyfrost- cream-colored she-cat with white underbelly and paws

Quailheart- silver tabby tom

Queens: Brightdawn-ginger she-cat

Elders: Patchflower- tortoiseshell she-cat

AirClan

Leader: Greenstar- gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Icefeather- pure white tom

Medicine cat: Birdfeather- gray tabby tom

Warriors: Dappleleaf- tortoiseshell she-cat

Mousepelt- pale gray tom

Robinclaw- dark ginger she-cat

Rowanwing- brown tabby tom

(apprentice, Goldenpaw)

Honeyheart- light brown tabby she-cat

(apprentice, Patchpaw)

Nightstorm- black tom

Queens: Ravenpelt- black and white she-cat

Elders: Yewpelt- brown tabby tom

Softrose- ginger she-cat

EarthClan

Leader: Moonstar- silver tabby she-cat

Deputy: Flowerblossom- tortoiseshell she-cat

Medicine cat: Bluebird- blue-gray she-cat

Warriors: Icegaze- gray tom with icy-blue eyes

(apprentice, Mistypaw)

Blossomheart- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Sunbreeze- ginger she-cat

(apprentice, Mousepaw)

Redfoot- dark ginger tom

(apprentice, Nightpaw)

Finchfeather- ginger tabby she-cat

Queens: Graycloud- gray she-cat

Elders: Goldenleaf- golden tabby she-cat

-Nightflower.- Nightflower heard a voice calling her in her sleep.

-Nightflower!- Nightflower woke up with a jolt. Next to her nest was her mate, Harestorm.

-Are you okay?- he asked. –You were murmuring in your sleep.-

Nighflower shook her head. –No, I'm fine.-

-It's time for Gathering. – Harestorm explained. Nighflower's pelt prickeled with excitement. Usually she wouldn't be so excited about Gatherings, but this was the first Gathering ever since the Great Battle. The Great Battle was a battle beetween the Clans and the Dark Forest. Their leader, Shadowdawn, was recruiting and training the cats from the Clans. Nightflower and Harestorm were cats from a prophecy that had talked about the two cats who will defeat Shadowdawn and her evil army.

Nighflower has a past-seeing power- if she's in a place where something happened, she could see what happened.

Harestorm has a power of predicting future-but a very soon future, one only seconds away. If he were quick enough, he could make make it not happen: if a cat was about to cross the Thunderpath and a monster was coming, he could save the cat from her death.

Nightflower remembered the time when they were apprentices: they couldn't stand each other. The prophecy brought them togerther and they fell in love.

At Dappleclaw's call, Nighflower padded towards the cats who were going to the Gathering.

**So, did you like it? I think this wasn't a really good chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Peyton0130: Actually, this is The Secret of the Clans- in singular. I tried to get a more original name, but I had no inspiration. **

**Btw, this is about a year after the defeat of the Dark Forest.**

Jayfeather was sorting out herbs. It was just another normal day in ThunderClan.

-Jayfeather! Jayfeather!- he heard someone yell.

Alarmed, he ran out of the medicine cat den. –What is it?- he asked.

-There's a thorn stuck in my paw!- It was Amberpaw. Jayfeather rolled his eyes.-Thank StarClan! You were yelling so loud that I thought someone was ripped to pieces by a fox.-

-But it hurts, and I want to see Lillypaw and Seedpaw's warrior ceremony.- Amberpaw complained.

-You have a thorn in your paw, not greencough!- Jayfeather snapped. –And Lillypaw and Seedpaw haven't finished their assesment yet, either! So, I don't see anything that would stop you from watching the ceremony unless your tounge falls out rom to much talking!-

After he took the thorn out of Amberpaw's paw, she ran of towards her mentor, Toadstep.

-A 'thank you' would be nice, you know!- Jayfeather called after her, but Amberpaw was already gone.

-Jayfeather?- he heard a voice. It was Leafpool. –We're running out of tansy. Do you want me to fetch it?- she asked gently. Jayfeather shook his head. –No, I'll fetch it myself. You stay here.- Leafpool nodded.

Jayfeather padded into the forest. For some reason, he felt uncomftrable, as tough someone was watching him. When he picked up all the tansy he collected, a wind started blowing and Jayfeather felt as tough someone was swirling him in the air. He closed his eyes.

Jayfeather woke up in a place that smelled like rotting flesh. He wrinkled his nose in disguse. He blinked, and saw a black and white cat near him. 'I must be dreaming' he thought 'if I can see. But what was the storm? And who created it? I doubt it was natural'.

-Hello?- he heard a voice. He turned to see the black and white cat standing up, confused. –Who are you?- she asked.

-My name is Jayfeather. – he replied. –Who are you?-

-Jayfeather?- the cat looked surprised. –But... that's a Clan name! And you don't smell nor like WaterClan, nor FireClan, nor EarthClan, nor AirClan! Where do you come from?-

-I come from ThunderClan. And you still haven't answered my question.- he answered, suspicious of the black and white she-cat.

-My name if Nightflower. I come frome WaterClan. I'd like to ask you a few more questions-

-Same here- Jayfeather muttered.-But we have bigger problems. How will we get out of here? Why did we end up her in the first place?-she wondered.

-Because we brought you here.-

**Hmm... A little rushed. And short. Sorry! But I hope you still like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

She was looking in the distance. As always. A cat in the shadows hissed at her. The white cat turned to her, eyes scared.

-Please let me out- she begged. –I promise I will never, ever tell anyone about this place if you let me out.-

The shadowy cat snorted. –I should have know you will be the tratior, Whisper. You've never shown any sign of loyalty tome. Although I wonder why you want to get out now. You weren't so... so eager to get out. –

The white cat backed away uncomfortably. –I… I just… I can't help thinking that I'm doing all… all of those horrible things.-

-Horrible?- the shadowy one sneered –How are they horrible? I deserve my revenge. And for that, I need recruits. Loyal recruits. Those who try to escape get their punishment. The only reason _you_ didn't get it, Whisper, is because you haven't tried to escape yet. And if you do… You will get it I promise you.-

The white cat looked frightend. The shadowy cat slowly padded towards her.

-Join Gerrow's patrol.- she said in an unusualy sweet voice. –And don't return with at least five new cats. Oh, and bring Claw to me.-

The white she-cat nodded and ran of. A few moments later a scarred black-and-white she-cat came and bowed to the shadow.

-My Queen- she murmured.

-Claw- the shadowy she-cat greeted her. –You have always been a loyal Sevrvant of the Night. Unlike that traitor Whisper.-

-Has she betrayed us?- Claw asked, teeth bared. The other she-cat shook her head.

-No. Not yet, at least. But I'm suspicious of her, Claw. I don't trust her. She wants to get out, but I don't know why.-

-Whisper was never loyal- Claw hissed.

-She never proved her loyalty to me, true- the other cat agreed. –But she wasn't so eager to get out untill about… half a moon ago. Do you know if something that happedned half a moon ago?-

-My Queen, if I did, I would've told you half a moon ago. I'm not a traitor like Whisper- Claw answered.

-Of course you're not- the shadowy she-cat purred. –I should've thought that you would tell me if you knew anything. But… Claw, if we want to succed, we must find out what is that traitor hiding.-

-Do you want me to spy on her?- she asked.

The she-cat nodded. –Yes. Don't let her leave your sight. And if you find out anything suspicious, report it to me immidiatly.-

Claw nodded and padded of in the direction of where Gerrow's patrol headed.

-Those Clans will pay- the shadowy she cat murmured. –They will pay me for taking away what I loved most.-

* * *

Whisper was lying in her uncomfortable nest. They all had uncomfortable nests, except for the Queen and her most loyal followers.

Whisper wrapped her tail around her growing belly protectivly. _At least the Queen doesn't know I'm expecting kits_, she thought.

Cats could have kits, but only so they get new recruits. The Queen would pair two cats up, only if there was a small amout of the capturedcats, and the she-cat would raise her kits untill they started eating meat. That's when they started their brutal training.

_I don't want that for my kits,_ Whisper thought. _I have to escape. And if the Queen found out the father is an Outsider…_ Whisper shook her head at the thought of that.

_No. I will leave. At the full moon, the curse is the least active. That will be my only chance of escaping, _Whiper thought as she closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**A new chapter! Yay!**

Jayfeather turned around and saw two pale cats: a ginger tom and a silver she-cat.

He recognised the tom as Thunder, ThunderClan's first leader, but he didn't recognize the silver she-cat. Was she RiverClan, perhaps? Nightflower, however, seemed to recognize her.

-Water!- she exclaimed. –And… who are you?- she asked Thunder.

-I am Thunder- he answered. –ThunderClan's first leader.-

-Will someone _finally _explain me what this 'ThunderClan' everyone seems to talk about is?- an annoyed voice was heard from the distance. Jayfeather saw a brown tabby tom walking towards them. He had the same scent as Nightflower.

He also saw two shapes appearing in the distance. He recognized them immidiatly.

-Lionblaze! Dovewing!- he yowled. They both looked confused- and they became even more confused when they saw Jayfeather.

-Jayfeather?- Dovewing asked. –What are we all doing here?-

-Good question- Jayfeather said. –Here are some cats who claim to come from WaterClan-

-…never heard of it.- Lionblaze interrupted.

-… and Thunder, ThunderClan's first leader and a she-cat named Water.- Jayfeather continued, ignoring his brother's comment.

- Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing!- Thunder called. –Come here.-

-Harestorm, Nightflower!- Water yelled. –Sit next to them.-

Nightflower and Harestorm padded towards them. Jayfeather noticed Harestorm wrapped his tail protectivly around Nightflower, who rolled her eyes. _Are they mates?_ Jayfeather wondered.

-I suppose you're all wondering why are you here- Water started.

-No, you think?- Harestorm murmured sarcasticly.

-Hush!- Nightflower hissed.

-Anyways- Water continued, glaring at Harestorm- You're here because you have to save the Clans- all the Clans- once again. However, this time it's much worse that the last.-

-Much worse?!- Harestorm gasped. –Worse that Shadowdawn?! You've got to be kidding me!-

-Shadowdawn?- Lionblaze asked. –Who's Shadowdawn?-

-An evil she-cat who wanted to take over the Clans- Nighflower answered.

-Funny thing, we've had the same 'problem' with Tigerstar- Lionblaze said. –He's an evil leader that tried to do the same thing.-

-I've never heard of him- Harestorm muttered.

-Neither did we hear of Shadowdawn!- Lionblaze growled.

-Will you stop fighting?- Dovewing snapped. –We'll never figure out anything if we keep on fighting!-

-She's right!- Nightflower put in. –If we just stand and yell it won't help anyone! You're right, um… what's your name again?-

-Oh, I'm… I'm Dovewing- Dovewing said shyly.

-Nightflower and Dovewing are right- Thunder said. –The Lake Clans and the Elemental Clans must join together to fight against the greatest evil ever.-

-What is this 'greatest evil'?- Harestorm asked.

Water sighed. –A cat who wants revenge for being wronged. Perhaps she has the right, but… if she gets her revenge the way She thinks… the dawn will never rise again.-

Water shuddered. She shook her head and continued. –She's building an army of cats- cats who've never wanted to join her or did anything to her- which will destroy all of the Clans.-

-Nightflower, would you be so kind and tell those three what Elemental Clans are?- Thunder asked the black and white she-cat gently. Nightflower looked surprised.

-There are four Clans- she began. –FireClan, EarthClan, AirClan and WaterClan. Me and Harestorm live in WaterClan. WaterClan catches fish and swims in the river. FireClan and EatrhClan live in woods and hunt there. AirClan lives on the moor and hunts there… I don't know what else to say.-

-You said enough- Thunder told her.- Jayfeather, why don't you tell us about the Lake Clans?-

* * *

It was the full moon. A white she-cat padded quietly towards the edge of the Queen's forest. At the very border, there was something like a shield. It was a curse, placed upon the Queen's forest for her mistakes. It was the least active at the full moon. That was Whiper's only chance of escape. The pale red shield was slowly becoming invisible. _It's now or never…_ Whiper thought. Sne heared voices. Her heart stopped. The Queen knew she would try to escape.

She started running. The patrol heard her. They headed towards her. Whisper closed her eyes and jumped trough. She was safe. The patrol wouldn't jump trough. They wouldn't do anything against the Queen's orders…

_You've sent the patrol too late,_ Whisper thought. _I'm free._

She didn't know that a shadowy cat was watching her with her cold eyes.

_No, Whisper,_ the cat thought. _You're not free. You will pay greatly for disobeying me. Everything is going exactly as I've planned._ The shadowy cat smiled and turned away.

**Sorry that it's short. I hope you liked it! By the way, I need names for Whispers kits: a silver she-cat and a gray tabby tom. If you have any ideas, PM me. The names must be rouge names, but so that they can become Clan names (e.g. Snow- Snowkit).**


End file.
